This new cultivar of chrysanthemum originated as a seedling of unidentified parentage grown from seeds of random pollinated plants produced in greenhouse at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England. This plant was discovered by me in October 1973 and because of its beauty was reproduced by cuttings for test purposes. Propagation through successive generations in greenhouse at Westfield-Woking, by means of vegetative cuttings, has shown this new plant to have important and commercially advantageous characteristics which hold true from generation to generation and which appear to be firmly fixed. This new plant is now being asexually propagated on a commercial scale at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla .